


Good Goodbye

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I hope ya'll like it--, Silverwind - Freeform, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: In celebration for Episode Prompto, as well as inspired by a post Square Enix made, I decided to write a short one-shot based on these two!Pls don't hate





	Good Goodbye

After cutting down the soldiers that have been going at him for over an hour, Prompto nearly dropped to his knees from exhaustion.

Instead of dropping down, he reloaded his gun and took a deep breath, telling himself that he needs to continue on and reach the others no matter what. He lifted his weapon and carefully stalked forward, ready for any bots to jump out at him.

On his path, he noticed bits and pieces of the Magitek troops that he's been fighting against on the ground, but.. this wasn't his work. Who else is here?

He turned a corner and widened his eyes at the sight that appeared before him. There stood the beautiful, the one and only, Aranea Highwind. She slammed her lance into the chest of the last MT and kicked its body over.

"A-Aranea?" He lowered his weapon and made his way over when her eyes focused on him.

"Hey shortcake, was coping I'd find you here."

"You were?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him in a direction, leading the way through the heavy snow and harsh winds.

"Your boyfriends were worried about you, I suggest reuniting with them before they lose their heads."

They're worried about him? Then that means everything Ardyn said was a lie! Not that he'd ever believe a word that damn bastard says anyways.. He made a mental note to kick his face in when he sees him again.

They trotted through the high snow and fought off a couple of mts, for a while after that there was nothing but the freezing blizzard until a factory came into view.

"Is that-" Prompto adjusted his winter cap and squinted, feeling a sense of familiarity with it.

"Probably what you're looking for, huh? If that's the case, I guess this is where we part then."

"You're not gonna come with..?"

"Sadly, no. I have many things to do, so I can't help crash Ardyn's little party as much as I'd love to, so wipe that smug look off his face for me," She raised her hand to the back of his head and pulled him down, initiating a quick kiss. "Survive this shortstuff, or else I'll have to kick your ass." She pulled away from him and turned her back to him, soon walking away.

He lifted two fingers to his lips, the warmth of hers quickly fading due to the heavy winds. Never in a million years had he truly believed that he would have a moment like this.

"Man... I'm totally in love," he mumbled as he quickly entered the factory to finish his business.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for it being so short.. but I totally enjoyed writing this!


End file.
